


Candy? Laughing Jack x reader

by Lunascreamer



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Laughing Jack - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer





	1. Candy?

Hands strumming against the wooden table as your younger sibling continued to rant on about some unimportant thing in (his/her) life.  
“Do you ever shut up?! God you are so annoying.”  
“(Y/N)! Let your (brother/sister) speak.”  
You growled under your breath as your father turned his attention back to your (sister/brother). It was always the same, (Siblings name) would talk about some clown named Jack. It was always Jack this or Jack that, you just wanted it to stop. Standing up you marched out of the dinning room and proceed your way to your bed room. Slamming the door you grabbed the nearest object and threw it against the opposite wall. The object bounced back and landed near your feet. The door opened roughly behind you, your father steps in grabs the front of the shirt and slams you against the wall.  
“How many times did I tell you not to slam the fucking door, you incompetent child.”  
Eyes closed you felt his smacking his hand on your face. When you didn't make a sound he hit you again.  
“(F/N)! Don't you dare hit (Y/N) anymore.” Your mother screamed as she shoved your father away.  
You watched as your younger sibling stared up at you, (his/her) eyes widened as your mother guided you to the bed and sat you down. Her smooth warm hands brushed against the burning surface of your face.   
“Sweetie could you get mommy and damp cloth please.” Your mother softly whispered to you sibling.  
(S/N)(B/N) nodded, leaving you with your mother.  
“Why does (Siblings name) always have to bring up that damn clown. I am getting sick and tired of hearing about him!” (Y/N) growled  
“I know sweetie but (Siblings name) doesn't have friends right at the moment.” Your mother sighed “you remember that you were in the same situation once upon a time.”  
“Yeah but at least I didn't talk about him like he was really. Besides I turned out alright, good grades and not a crack addict.”  
Your mother was about to say something but your younger sibling walked into the room holding the cloth in (his/her) hand. Your mother mouths out the words thank you, and proceeds to wipe the hand marks off of your face.  
“Mommy, why did daddy hurt (Y/N)?”   
you sighed and signalled your younger sibling to sit next to you.  
“It's because I didn't listen, okay.”  
Your mother nodded her head and remained silent for the rest of the night. Sitting in your room with your younger sibling you sighed as you stared out the window.  
“(Y/N)?”  
you turned to see your younger sibling standing beside you, holding a piece of candy out to you.  
“Here (Y/N), Jack wants to apologize.”   
“(Siblings name) please I don't want to hear anymore about Jack.” You knelt down in front of your sibling “I know that he is your friend but please don't talk about him all the time.”  
Your sibling nodded and exited your room. You stared at the piece of candy that was given to you, the wrapper was black and white not something any company would sell. You placed the candy on the dresser and ventured out of your room. You walked down the halls and opened the bathroom down. Stepping inside you closed the door and started the shower. You stared at the fogged up mirror before swiping in clean with your hand. The hand mark shined brightly against your face, your (Eye colour) eyes watered a bit before a single tear dripped down your face. You turned away and proceed to undress your self. Lifting the shirt of of your head and throwing it to the side along that was your socks, pants, and everything else. You returned your gaze to the mirror once more and sighed loudly as you stepped into the shower. You enjoyed these times, being alone in the shower but recently you felt as if someone was watching you. As you are applying the shampoo to your hair you hear a faint tic. Looking up you opened the curtain a bit to see out into the bathroom. Your eyes scanned the room before you hesitated to call out.   
“Mom, dad, (Sibling’s name) you there?”   
You waited for a reply but instead all you got a the faint sound of music. You turned away and quickly washed the shampoo out of your hair. Turning off the taps you reached over towards the towel rack but instead of being greeted with a towel you received nothing. You looked over towards the sink and notices your towel folded nice on top. Growling you stepped out into the now cold room. On top of the towel you noticed that there was a lollipop and a few small candies were on it. You were about to yell at (siblings name) but stopped when you noticed that the mirror had something written on it.  
Pop goes the weasel   
“Pop goes the weasel? Okay that's it (siblings name) is so going to get it!” You yelled   
storming out of the bathroom you banged against (siblings name) door.  
“Open up right now!” You screamed  
your sibling opens the door to see you in your towel fuming with anger.   
“Really after all we talked about you still don't get it!”  
“Get what (Y/N)?”  
screeching you turned away from the door and entered your room leaving your sibling staring at the bathroom door. In your room you through yourself onto the bed, towel falling onto the floor leaving you completely naked. You grabbed a nearby pillow and screamed into it, you can feel that you were about to lose it and take it out on someone but instead you took it out on the pillow. After a while you stood up and walked to the dresser and pulled out your pjs. A tank top and a pair of shorts. You looked up from you current place and gasped. Your room was scattered with candy of all sizes. In the middle of the junk to noticed a letter. Picking it up you begin to read.  
Don't you want to be friends my little gummy bear?  
you crumbled up the paper and through it away, then you started to clean up the candy throwing them away. It was getting late in the night so you decided to turn off the lights and climbed into bed.   
All around the mulberry bush…  
You awoke to the sound of a off tone nursery rhyme. Your (eye colour) eyes scanned the room, seeing nothing out of the, you paused. On the bed was a large amount of candy and a letter.  
Why don't you like candy, gummy bear?   
Backing away from the pile of goodies you felt the floor meeting your ass. Wincing from the sudden tumble you stood up and back away towards the door.   
The monkey chased the weasel…  
Making your way to your parents room you knocked on their door.  
“Mom, dad.” You whispered  
you opened the door and turned on the lights. You screamed as you stared at your parents, their midsection was cut open. Their intestines were hanging down, eyes gouged out, and candy stuffed within them.   
The monkey thought it was all in fun…  
You ran to your siblings room, tears streaming down your face.   
“Please be okay.” You silently pleaded   
opening the door you tumbled to the ground, head buried into your hands as your cried. Your sibling also suffered the same fate leaving you alone.  
Pop goes the weasel…  
You looked to see a pair a of black shoes, you turned your head up to gasped. I front of you was a man dressed as a clown he wore black pants that were covered by grey suspenders, his shirt was black and his sleeves were stripped with black and white. His wrists were covered with bandages and the same goes to his midsection, on his shoulders were black and white feathers. His hands were claws literally claws. You had to crank your head up to see his face. The man had a pasty white face, black lips, mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. His eyes were white, and the makeup surrounding the eyes were black. His nose was confusing to look at. It was in a cone shape, black and white swirl.  
“Hello gummy bear”  
“Wh-who are you?” You whimpered  
“Well, I am Laughing Jack the clown, your sibling preached to you.”  
Laughing Jack, this was the Jack that (Siblings name) would talk about.   
“Why, did you kill them?” You stood up from the floor and backed away  
Laughing Jack laughed as he grabbed your arm and pulled you towards him.  
“Because it's fun. Candy?”  
you looked at him as he made a lollipop appear out of thin air. You struggled in his arms but he stronger then you.  
“What are you going to do to me?” You asked   
“Well we are going to have some fun, my sweet gummy bear.”  
Your head started to spin as everything went dark, the only thing you could hear was laughter.


	2. Candys and fun?

Your body felt as if someone was stabbing you repeatedly in the same spot, but you couldn't see anything. The only thing you could do was feel and hear, and you could hear a lot of yelling.  
“Is she?”  
“No, oh god she's alive. Quick get the stretcher!”  
“Hang on miss, everything is going to be alright.”  
You felt yourself being lifted and the movement of wind passing by your body. You wanted to shiver but you remained motionless. Door slamming and sirens blaring as you felt little bumps and you moving around slightly in one area. Soon everything faded away leaving you only into the black abyss, that was until a painful bright light covered the darkness away. You felt as if you were moving towards the light against your will, music was present but it sounded familiar, as if you heard it recently. When you supposedly blinked the music was gone instead was the sounds of beeping, the lights blinded you for a bit. You tried to sit up but it hurtled far to much so you laid there.  
“Ah your awake.”  
You turned to see a male standing in the doorway, draped in a doctors coat. I'm his hand was a chart most likely yours.  
“What happened?” You asked the man  
“You were found barely alive in your home.” The man paused “I'm sorry for your lost miss (Y/N).”  
tears formed in your eyes as you replayed what happened back home. The vision of your (B/S) body nailed to the wall. You felt sick once more, but you had nothing to empty out so you sat there sniffling and wheezing. The doctor walked over to you and place a comfort hand on your shoulder, rubbing it slightly.there was a knock on the door which end caused the doctor to move away and disappear behind the wall that separate you from the halls. Looking down you gasped as you noticed long gashes down your chest, slicing just below your right nipple. You placed your hand on the back of your neck and froze, you felt something back there. Grabbing the nearest mirror you position it to look behind your head, what you found was sickening. The marks appeared to be scorched by something small, they were in a shape of a cartoon looking bear or better term a gummy bear. Below the bear you held in a cry when you noticed initials L.J. The doctor entered the room followed by another person, the new being in the room appeared to be an officer, most likely an detective, female luckily.   
“(Y/N) this detective wants to ask you a few questions alright.” The doctor motioned at the woman  
“Hello (Y/N) I'm detective Rose I would like to ask you a few questions”   
you nodded you head and had the doctor help sit you up before leaving the both of you alone.  
“Do you remember what happened sweetie?” Rose asked  
“My parents are gone, same with (Siblings name).” You whimpered  
“I'm so sorry, did you see your attacker?”   
You paused. You wanted to tell her about Laughing Jack but it would make you sound insane.  
“It was dark, I didn't see his face. I think he was wearing black, white and grey clothes. I'm not sure.”  
Rose nodded and jolted down the information.  
“Did your family ever have any threats or enemies?”   
“No, dad my not have been the greatest person but he was an honest man. Mother was loved by many, and for my sibling and I we got along with most people at school.” You grumbled  
rose looked up from her notes, she started at your injuries.  
“They don't look man made. You cuts I mean”   
tracing your hand against the cuts you winced and quickly removed your hand from hurting yourself any further. After a few more note taking and questions answering she said her good byes and left you alone. Sliding down from your sitting position you were now laying back down on the bed, eyes growing heavy so you closed them. It only felt like minutes ticked by but the sound of something hitting your bed made you open them. You groaned as you noticed the small pile of candy on the foot of your bed with a note attached. You picked up the note and started to read it.  
Get well soon~ laughing Jack  
You silently screamed, no words escaped your throat. You tried to speak but something was preventing you from doing so. Opening your mouth you spat out a piece of candy onto the floor. It's flavour still lingered in your mouth as an reminder of who gave it to you. You laid there eyes wide open with the fear of the clown to return and cause you more harm. When the sky dark colours slowly crept with beautiful shades of pink, orange, and blue that's when your eyes closed. You were drifting now, floating towards the sound of laughter, the laughter and the calling of your name by (Siblings name). A smile formed on your face when you approached your (B/S), you reached out and took (Siblings name) hand letting (Siblings name) guide you around. Your eyes looked around and noticed that you were in an amusement park. The rides sprung to life as music blared out from the speakers. The music started out slow but gradually picked up speed. The tune was always the same. Pop Goes the Weasel. There was other children running around, faces all smiling as they climbed onto different rides and played different games. You approached a Cotton candy maker and looked down at your sibling. Letting go of (Siblings name) hand you turned on the machine. You sprinkled in the sugar and started to twirl the stick around. Turning of the machine you handed the sugary sweet to your sibling and continued making your way further into the amusement park. The music started to slow, almost in a broken record sort of way. You cringed a bit and stopped. You stood in front of a tent, it's colours went like the rest these seems to be drained of all life. You wanted to walk away but (Siblings name) pulled you into the tent. No soon as you entered a spot light shined against your frame, blinding you for a second before the light moved towards the centre of the arena. Your sibling signalled you to sit down on the benches next to him and the other children. You smiled and seated yourself. You wrapped an protective arm over your siblings shoulder and pulled (him/her) close to you. The children slowly became silent as we all waited for something to happen. Soon a pile of smoke circled in the middle of the room, climbing higher until it faded away revealing the clown. You gasped as he bent down and vanished before your eyes only the light followed up to a type rope. He smiled down as the kids gasped and clapped excitedly. Slowly the clown made his way to the other side, stopping gin the middle and jumped into the air, he landed back safely on the rope and began to juggle six colourful balls of different sizes. The kids laugh as he dropped a ball and it bounced back up to him to catch only for the other ones to drop. Soon he was catching the balls and dropping them till he managed to get across safety. Looking down you smiled as your sibling seemed to be enjoying (his/her) time. The clown placed a fingered claw to his lips and signalled everyone to be silent. He walked over to you and stretched out his hand, you hesitate before grabbing it only for the hand to detach itself from him. You screamed and he laughed. You dropped the hand to see it was a fake but you felt your face heating with embarrassment. The clown made a pouting face before chuckling and placed a single rose into your hands. He then bent done and kissed the hand and backed away. His smile morphed into a sneer showing off his fangs. He turned away from the small crowd and pondered before snapping his fingers and spinning back at the crowd. You were taken back as the clown thrown confetti into the air only for them to pop as they floated down. The kids behind you howled with laughter as well as your sibling but you only smiled. Your smile soon changed when the smell of blood and rotten flesh hit your nostrils. You covered your nose from the smell and looked to see if your sibling also smelled it. You screamed as your sibling turned and looked at you, (his/her) eye hung loose and the body mangled up with candy spilling out from the wounds. You stood up and silently cried as the other children suffered the same fate. You started to back away but you ended up backing into something. You felt a pair of arms wrapping around your body, you looked up to see the clown, he grinned down at you.   
“Your mine gummy bear. Don't forget that”


End file.
